Alice
by KaterineCullen
Summary: a es la hiatoria de Alice antes de que conociera a Jasper y a los Cullen, cuando era humana, desde el momento en el que tuvo su primera vision
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo

Hola, soy Alice Brandon. Tengo ocho años y vivo con mis padres y mi hermana menor, Cynthia. Estaba en el jardín con mi madre y Cynthia. Miré a mi hermana y de repente unas imágenes llegaron a mi. Cynthia estaba sentada y, de repente, se cruzo un conejo y ella salio corriendo. Luego volví a la realidad y escuche la voz de mi madre.  
-Mary Alice, Mary Alice, ¿estas bien?-dijo ella preocupada y yo la mire con cara de pocos amigos, odiaba que me dijeran Mary Alice.  
-Estoy bien, mamá, ¿Por que?  
-Tenias la mirada perdida, o algo así.  
En ese momento, el conejo que vi un minuto antes paso frente a mi hermana, esta se asusto y corrió donde mi madre.  
Eso me asusto y pensé que estaba loca y me fui a mi habitación.  
-¿Donde vas, Mary Alice?  
-A mi habitación-no estaba segura si decirle o no de mi "visión", supongo que la puedo llamar así.  
-Tienes que estar arreglada para las ocho.

Mis padres no eran gente sociable y adinerada, pero yo me conformaba con poder estudiar. Me bañe y luego me vestí con uno de mis mejores vestidos. Cepille mi largo y oscuro cabello y me puse el  
guardapelo que me había regalado mi madre en mi último cumpleaños. Como ya dije, mis padres no eran adinerados, pero hacían lo posible

para que Cynthia y yo lo tuviéramos todo.  
-Mary Alice Brandon-gritó mi padre-vamonos.  
-Ya voy, papá  
Nos subimos al auto y fuimos al encuentro de unos extraños. Lo único que sabia de aquella familia era que estaba, al igual que la mía, compuesta por cuatro integrantes, una niña de mi edad, un niño mas grande y los padres. Mi padre, Andrew Brandon, era un hombre de negocios y este hombre le ofrecía, según el, el empleo de su vida. Lo malo era que había que viajar al extranjero, y de eso estaba cien por ciento segura de que no quería. Llegamos a la mansión de los Mason. Cuando tocamos la puerta,nos atendió una mujer, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos azules.  
-Buenas tardes, ustedes deben ser los Brandon-dijo la mujer-soy Lilian.  
-Buenas tardes, Lilian, soy Andrew, ella es mi esposa, Marie, ella mi hija, Mary Alice, y ella mi otra hija, Cynthia.  
-Pasen, por favor-dijo Lilian.  
-Buenas tardes, Andrew-dijo una voz masculina-ya conociste a mi esposa, Lilian, ella es mi hija, Janette, y el mi hijo, Alexander.  
La niña se me acerco y me miro tímidamente. Era parecida a su madre, pero no era tan hermosa.  
-Hola, soy Janette-dijo ella.  
-Soy, Mary Alice-dije mi nombre completo porque sino mis padres me regañarían.

-¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto, Mary Alice?  
-Por favor, llámame Alice.  
-Vale, y tu llámame Jane, por favor.  
-¿Por que te pusieron ese nombre?-le pregunte y luego me arrepentí, a ella podría incomodarle mi pregunta.  
-Es una larga historia.  
-Tenemos tiempo suficiente-le recordé.  
-Bueno, mi abuela tenía dos hermanos, Janette y Alec, cuando ella se fue a estudiar al extranjero, conoció a mi abuelo. Cuando volvió a presentárselo a sus padres, ellos no estaban. Consiguió información en un pueblo vecino, unos días antes de que ella volviera, sus hermanos habían sido quemados en la hoguera por brujos y las demás personas habían desaparecido.  
-Guau ¿por que te dicen Jane?  
-Por mi tía abuela Janette, le decían Jane.  
-Ah.  
-¿Te he asustado?  
-Si, bastante.  
-Lo siento, no era mi intención.  
-Mejor, cambiemos de tema.  
-Vale, ¿sabias que mi hermano esta muerto por ti?  
-Enserio.  
-Me ves cara de mentirosa.  
-Jane, Mary Alice, la cena esta lista.-dijo mi madre.  
Entonces tuve una visión como la de esta tarde, solo que esta vez la visión consistía en algo totalmente diferente,vi que me tropecé y Alexander venia a ayudarme, luego nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos un rato, y en ese momento volví a la realidad...


	2. Alexander

Alexander

Entonces, sin darme cuenta, tropecé con una baldosa que sobresalía del piso. Alexander corrió donde estaba y me ayudo a levantarme, entonces vi en sus ojos azules mucha ternura y, no se como ni porque, me contuve para no besarlo. Era tan lindo, pero no iba a besarlo en frente de mis padres y tambien los suyos. Unas voces discutían dentro de mí

-"_Es tan lindo"-dijo la primera voz-"Bésalo Alice"_

_-"Solo conseguirás hacer el ridículo"_

_-"Parece un ángel caído del cielo" "Porque aun no lo has besado"_

_-"Mary Alice Brandon, te juro que si lo llegas a besar..."_

Sacudí la cabeza con torpeza, no quería saber lo que mi conciencia me iba a decir. En vez de seguir "discutiendo", me paré.

-Gracias, Alexander-dije aun mirándole.

-Por favor, llámame Alex.

-Y tu, Alice, por favor.

-Vale.

-Chicos, a cenar-dijo Lilian.

Cuando estábamos cenando, cada tanto miraba a Alex. Su hermana canturreaba "Alice tiene novio, Alice tiene novio" y yo le respondía con un codazo en los riñones. Empecé a pensar en mis visiones, y en que todo lo que veía ocurría. Al final, caí en la cuenta de que mis visiones eran del futuro, guau tenia visiones del futuro. Pero no le mencionaría nada de esto a nadie. Pensarían que estoy loca, o algo así. Terminamos de cenar y Jane empezó el interrogatorio.

-Alice ¿Qué sientes por Alex? No me mientas.

-Que es hermoso, divino, un ángel caído del cielo.

-En pocas palabras, estas loca por el.

-Exacto.

-Ay, que lindo es el amor.

Entonces llego Alex y con cara de inocente dijo:

-Puedo pasar.

-Bueno... yo me voy y dejo solos a los novios-dijo Jane.

-Bueno, Alex, de que querías hablar.

-Escuche la conversación que tuviste con mi hermana.

-No me sorprende que oyeras lo que dije-enrojecí avergonzada por lo que le había dicho a Jane.

-No te avergüences, yo te amo y no me avergüenzo de decirlo.

-Alex, te amo, pero esto no va a funcionar. Apenas te conozco y tu tienes doce años y yo solamente ocho...-hubiera continuado pero el me corto.

-Alice, por favor, solo inténtalo-dijo el y escuche una risita, puse cara de pocos amigos.

-Janette, ya se que estas escuchando, ¿Puedes entrar por favor?

-Lo siento, es que me encantan estas cosas...

-Por eso te odio hermana-dijo Alex con falso dramatismo.

-Jajaja-dijo ella en respuesta.

-¿Siempre eres así?-dije yo sorprendida por su actitud.

-Solo cuando estoy con mi hermano-me prometió ella.

-¿Y bien?-dije yo.

-Y bien ¿Qué?-dijo Jane.

-Y bien ¿que hacemos ahora?-le respondí yo.

-Bueno podrían besarse-cuando Jane dijo eso la mire con incredulidad y Alex puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lee demasiadas novelas-dijo Alex.

-Eres muy divertido, Robert-dijo jane y yo contuve la risa.

-¡YA TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, MARGARITA!

-¡NO ME LLAMES POR MI SEGUNDO NOMBRE!

Yo reí con todas ganas mis al escuchar la discusión entre hermanos.

-Alice-gritó mi mamá-tenemos que irnos.

-Bueno, ya voy mamá-grité.

Al parecer Jane y Alex se dieron cuenta de esto y sin decir una palabra me acompañaron a la puerta.

-Tienes que venir pronto de visita, Alice-me dijo Jane y luego me abrazó.

-Lo haré-prometí, su casa no quedaba muy lejos de la mía y ella era mi única amiga.

-Adiós, Alice-dijo Alex y lo abrace como si no fuera a verlo nunca mas.

-Adiós, Alex-me despedí.

Después de saludar a Lilian y al señor Mason, nos fuimos. Esa noche no dormí nada bien, estuve pensando en Alex. Era hermoso y tan dulce. No se comparaba con ninguno de los chicos a los que había conocido. Lo amaba, pero mis padres me dirían que es muy mayor para mí. Y, aunque era cierto, el amor es ciego. Pensé en ir pronto de visita a la casa de los Mason, pero me daba vergüenza solo admitir que quería besar al hermano de mi amiga. Entonces me dormí...


	3. Jane, mi mejor amiga

Mi mejor amiga

Me desperté temprano, hoy tenia que ir al instituto. Me vestí con el uniforme y baje a desayunar. Cynthia aun dormía, comí rápido y me fui al instituto. Quería entrar y esconderme como siempre, allí había niñas que me trataban muy mal. Una de ellas era Selenia, siempre se hacia la linda y me insultaba. Ahora si se enteraba de mi habilidad para ver el futuro, peor. Llegue rápido, pero para mi mala suerte, me encontré con Selenia y su grupo en el pasillo.

-Oigan, chicas, miren quien esta aquí, la rarita Mary-dijo Selenia.

-No me llames Mary-le grite.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a llamar a tu mami?

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-dijo una voz familiar.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Mi nombre es Janette Mason, ¿No te suena?

-Eres la nieta de la bruja-dijo ella sorprendida y luego se fue corriendo con su grupito detrás.

-Hola, Jane-dije yo.

-Hola, Alice.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Empiezo hoy el instituto

-¿Por qué Selenia te tiene miedo?

-¿Recuerdas la historia de mi tía abuela?

-Si, claro.

-La abuela de Selenia era amiga de mi abuela.

-Oh, ya comprendo.

-No volverán a molestarte, al menos no cuando estés conmigo.

-Gracias, Jane, eres una gran amiga.

-Y algún día seré tu cuñada...

-Jane-la regañe-no digas eso en voz alta.

-¿Tienes miedo que la gente se entere que eres la novia de mi hermano?

-Yo creí que no habíamos llegado a un acuerdo todavía.

-Alice, tu lo amas y el a ti, es obvio que esto termina en boda.

-Por dios, Jane, solo tengo ocho años.

-Esta bien, cambiemos de tema.

-Vale.

-Espero que no vuelvan a molestarte, enserio Alice.

-No volverán mientras este a tu lado.

-Toma-dijo dándome un collar que dentro de un corazón partido a la mitad decía "Best".

-¿Qué es esto?

-Yo tengo la otra parte-dijo ella mostrándome su collar-dice mejores amigas en ingles.

-Gracias, Jane, tu tambien eres mi mejor amiga.

Nos abrazamos y continuamos nuestro camino hacia el salón. Después de un rato se me ocurrió preguntarle algo.

-¿Tambien esta tu hermano en el instituto, Jane?

-Si.

-Ay, no.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?

-Si tú hermano esta en el instituto y medio colegio oyó lo que dijiste hace rato, estoy muerta.

-Te soy sincera, salir con un chico mayor debe tener sus ventajas.

-Jaja, que graciosa, Jane-repuse con sarcasmo.

-Tranquila, seguro que nadie ha escuchado lo que dije.

-Eso espero, pero si una avalancha de chismosos se abalanzan sobre mí y muero asfixiada, te voy a hacer principalmente responsable.

-Vale, pero aun así no veo que te gusta de mi hermano.

-Yo tampoco, solo se que lo amo.

-¿Pero, por que?

-No se compara con ninguno de los chicos que he conocido, es dulce y su hermana es mi mejor amiga.

-A veces pienso que estas loca.

-Bueno entremos a clase antes de que terminemos castigadas-dije apurándome a entrar cuando vi al profesor detrás nuestro.

La clase de Historia fue aburrida, me pase la mayor parte conversando con Jane cuando el profesor no nos miraba...

Así transcurrió el día, excepto a la salida. El momento que estuvo acechándome toda la mañana, la salida. Se suponía que teníamos que esperar a Alex antes de irnos a nuestros respectivos hogares. Cuando el se nos acerco, se me agito la respiración, el corazón me latía desbocado y las manos me sudaban. Fue peor aun cuando el nos saludo.

-Hola, chicas-dijo Alex y yo lo miraba como una tonta.

-Ho**-**o**-**la, Alex-cada vez que le hablaba tartamudeaba como una inútil.

-Hola, hermanito ¿Qué tal tu día?-dijo Jane mientras contenía la risa.

-Bien, bien, ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-No muy bien, ¿Sabias que unas chicas molestan a Alice?-cuando Jane dijo eso enrojecí hasta parecer un tomate, ¿Por qué decía eso en frente de su hermano?

-Tengo una muy clara idea de quienes son...-dijo su hermano.

-Bueno, vamonos- le dijo Janette a Alex-te veremos mañana.

-Si, claro, adiós-dije, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermano.

Me aleje corriendo, por haberme quedado un rato con Jane, ahora llegaba tarde a mi casa.

Mis padres me matarían, pero por ver a Alex una vez más en este día, valía la pena. No sabia que me pasaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el, en cuando me hablaba o incluso cuando me miraba...


End file.
